L'eau miraculeuse
by Kaleiya
Summary: Arc UA : Fées. Tandis que Flynn retourne voir la sorcière Rita Mordio, Yuri repense à une de ses mésaventure de jeunesse...


Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi

Titre : L'eau miraculeuse

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Rating : T (pour cause d'insultes et d'incitations à frapper une certaine catégorie de personne de la part d'un des protagonistes…)

Genre : Humour, Romance, Friendship, Crossover

Arc UA : Fées

Note : Présence de personnages de Tales of the Abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>L'eau miraculeuse<strong>

Le lendemain de leur retour à Zaphias, Yuri avait accompagné Flynn jusque chez la sorcière Rita Mordio. Comme il n'était guère tenté de s'approcher d'elle pour l'instant – toute fée qui se respecte savait ce qu'elle pouvait risquer comme mésaventure face à ce genre de personnage -, il préféra rester dans la rue marchande, regardant les différentes boutiques et flânant un peu.

C'est en passant devant la librairie – la plus grande de la ville – qu'il s'arrêta, son regard onyx attiré par un livre à la couverture bleu foncé présent sur un étalage et dont le nom de l'auteur était incrusté en fines lettres dorées sur la partie basse.

Jade Curtiss.

Cela devait bien faire plus de cinquante ans qu'il n'avait pas vu ou entendu ce nom ainsi que le personnage qui allait avec – pas qu'il s'en plaignait dans un sens mais vrai que lui et sa langue acérée manquaient un peu parfois. Depuis le temps, il était probablement mort, ayant laissé à titre posthume de rares ouvrages témoignant de ses différents travaux.

Les expériences scientifiques de ce type n'intéressaient en rien Yuri, surtout quand il se remémorait la façon dont sa route avait croisé celle de cet homme…

-§-

_Empire de Malkuth, Grand Chokmah – Plus d'un demi-siècle auparavant_

A l'origine, le plan était simple : quitter Egothor juste une journée de façon à ce que la reine des fées ne le remarque pas et revenir tout en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Elle savait que la plupart des autres jeunes fées ne poseraient aucune question mais elle devait aller dans un endroit suffisamment éloigné de la forêt pour limiter les risques d'être découverte – quoique vu son jeune âge, elle était encore considérée comme une novice et n'était donc pas très connue de ses aînés. Le fait que ses pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés avait contribué à son anonymat.

Par contre, il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu avec cette fichue graine de coquelicot : l'atterrissage. Elle avait certes pu parcourir une très grande distance en peu de temps mais se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air dans une fontaine, ce n'était pas franchement agréable… Avoir ses cheveux, ses vêtements et ses ailes trempés était très agaçant.

La jeune fée se disait qu'elle avait eu de la chance d'être arrivée de nuit et qu'il n'y ait eu personne pour voir son atterrissage calamiteux… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve piégée dans une sorte de prison aqueuse. Elle tenta de s'en extirper mais, rapidement, se retrouva à court d'air. Avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, elle sentit que l'entrave liquide qui l'avait capturée s'était dissipée et vit une silhouette vêtue de bleu.

A son réveil, elle eut la très mauvaise surprise de constater qu'elle était à l'intérieur d'une fiole de verre et que sa taille n'était plus celle qu'elle avait avant de s'être évanouie. Elle observa plus attentivement sa prison et, voyant qu'elle était sur une étagère qui devait être à plus d'un mètre du sol, elle eut une idée pour se sortir de là. Avec ses ailes mauves et argent translucides dont la forme était identique à celle d'un papillon, elle prit autant d'élan que possible et fonça sur la paroi transparente une première fois. Le récipient ayant à peine vacillé sous l'impact, elle tenta une deuxième fois en y mettant plus de force.

Ce fut à son troisième essai que le flacon bascula sur le côté et qu'elle en profita pour l'aider à rouler jusqu'au bord de l'étagère.

Cependant, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce que, dans sa chute, elle soit rattrapée par la personne vêtue de bleu qui l'avait capturée…

« Tiens tiens… Qu'avons-nous là ? »

A travers la paroi de verre, elle put voir que son geôlier était un homme dont les cheveux châtain clair lui tombaient un peu en dessous de ses épaules et dont le regard brillant d'intelligence – voire de sadisme vu le sourire en coin qu'il avait – était caché derrière une paire de lunettes à fine monture.

« Laisse-moi sortir de là quatre yeux ! » hurla-t-elle avant de poser ses mains sur ses oreilles, ayant découvert que sa voix avait fortement résonné contre les murs translucides de sa prison.

« Hum… J'ai bien peur que non. » lui répondit avec un faux sourire désolé ce type qu'elle commençait déjà à détester.

Connard… Si elle pouvait lui foutre son poing dans sa gueule d'intello, elle ne s'en priverait pas…

« Cependant, j'admets ne porter qu'un intérêt très limité aux gens de votre espèce donc… » commença-t-il avant d'ôter le bouchon de liège qui fermait la fiole de verre.

… Bon, peut-être pas un type si détestable finalement. Elle eut quelques secondes d'hésitation avant de sortir de cette fichue bouteille mais, au lieu de se dépêcher de quitter cet endroit comme elle aurait pu le faire, elle choisit de reprendre sa taille normale pour constater que cet homme n'était pas, de tant que ça, plus grand qu'elle.

« Si je ne vous intéresse pas, pourquoi vous m'avez capturée ? » demanda-t-elle, sa tempe gauche battant de colère d'avoir été enfermée dans un si petit endroit.

« Pour éviter à une fée ignorante comme vous d'attirer inutilement l'attention. » lui répondit l'homme en remettant ses lunettes en place.

Son poing alla de lui-même frapper le visage de son interlocuteur… qui avait dû voir le coup venir, l'ayant paré d'une main à la plus grande fureur de la fée.

« Quelle violence envers un pauvre homme sans défense ! » déclara-t-il sur un ton ironique qui montrait clairement qu'il était en train de se moquer d'elle.

Manifestement, elle allait devoir changer de plan car il était nettement plus fort qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il avait en tout cas l'air de bien s'amuser à lui lancer ces piques comme si de rien n'était… ce qui correspondait à peu près au seul domaine où elle pouvait peut-être le battre.

« Sans défense ? J'aurais pourtant juré que vous m'aviez enfermée dans ce flacon mais j'imagine que j'ai été victime d'hallucinations. » lança-t-elle, jouant à son tour la carte de l'ironie.

« Ou peut-être était-ce un sosie de ma personne. » répliqua l'homme en réajustant ses lunettes d'une main, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Vous seriez surprise d'apprendre que cela n'est pas si rare de trouver une personne qui nous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux. »

« Oh ? Mais c'est bien étrange car il m'a semblé vous entendre dire il y a peu de temps que vous m'aviez capturée car je n'étais qu'une idiote de fée. »

« 'Ignorante' était le terme exact. »

« Ça revient au même pour moi. » déclara-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en coin.

« J'aurais cependant dû ajouter le mot 'impolie' vu le temps depuis lequel nous parlons et le fait que vous ne vous soyez toujours pas présentée. »

Là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir mais il marquait un point. Et puis maintenant, elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas dangereux… du moins pour elle.

« Lily est le nom qu'on m'a donné là d'où je viens. » répondit la fée avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. « Et quel est le vôtre ? »

Pile au moment où il s'apprêtait à parler, les portes derrière lui furent violemment ouvertes et un animal rose entra à toute vitesse, forçant l'homme à lunettes à se décaler et elle avec. Sauf que la bête, qui s'avéra être un porc, rebroussa chemin vers elle en grognant affectueusement et en tentant de lui grimper dessus, ce qui n'était pas du tout de son goût.

« Mais… Mais lâche-moi et… » commença-t-elle avant de remarquer que l'animal tirait sur sa longue robe noire. « Non non non ! Tu vas me la déchirer si tu continue ! »

Pour son plus grand malheur, Lily constata que son agresseur ne semblait pas du tout vouloir lui obéir, comme un peu tous les autres animaux à qui elle avait déjà eu affaire avant. Elle les aimait bien mais parfois, ils le lui rendaient un peu trop…

« Saphir ! »

Un homme aux longs cheveux blond cendré entra dans la pièce et prit l'animal dans ses bras, ce dernier lâchant sa robe en poussant comme un grognement de dépit. La fée ne cacha pas sa joie d'être enfin tranquille tandis que le nouvel arrivant était visiblement en train de parler au porc d'une manière… affectueuse qui dérouta quelque peu Lily.

« Ça ne va pas de me faire des frayeurs comme ça ? Je sais que tu voulais bien faire en retrouvant mon petit Jade mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller embêter cette jolie demoiselle ? »

En entendant cela, l'homme à lunettes pousser un soupir de dépit face à cette scène, elle devina que « mon petit Jade » devait faire référence à lui.

« Votre Majesté avait-elle besoin de me voir ? » demanda Jade avec une légère pointe d'agacement.

Majesté ? Lily dut regarder plus attentivement cet homme et se remémorer certaines de ses conversations avec Aube quand elle venait à Egothor pour réaliser qu'il était Peony IX, l'empereur de Malkuth.

N'ayant pas suivi leur conversation, la fée ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'elle était à présent le centre de leur attention. Ce fut lorsque celui aux longs cheveux blond cendré vint vers elle en la détaillant du regard qu'elle s'en aperçut.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois une fée ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un certain enthousiasme. « Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver face à une aussi belle créature… »

« Votre Majesté… » commença Jade en remettant ses lunettes en place. « Croyez-vous qu'il soit vraiment très approprié de reluquer une jeune femme que vous venez à peine de rencontrer ? »

Ça, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il avait, en un coup d'œil, détaillé sa longue robe noire sur laquelle étaient peints des lys blancs et roses, dont le bas était fendu sur les deux côtés jusqu'à mi-cuisse et dont le haut était fermé sur un côté par des boutons en argent en forme de fleurs de lys. Sa longue chevelure noire était agrémentée d'une couronne de lys blancs et coiffée en une tresse sur le côté droit tandis que ses chaussures se résumaient à de simples sandales noires.

Est-ce que ça la gênait ? Pas vraiment. C'était même plutôt amusant de voir cette fascination qu'elle provoquait chez un humain qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas laid à regarder.

« Il peut continuer s'il en a envie. » déclara-t-elle en s'assurant que le porc n'allait pas de nouveau lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, les grands yeux noirs de l'animal étant amoureusement fixés sur elle.

L'empereur s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand le bruit de quelques coups frappés à la porte attirèrent leur attention suivi d'un « Votre Majesté ? Vous êtes-là ? » prononcé par une femme. Peony soupira légèrement d'avoir été interrompu et se dirigea à contrecœur vers la porte.

« A tout à l'heure j'espère ! » lança-t-il en lui faisant un sourire séducteur avant de sortir de la pièce avec son animal de compagnie, Jade refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Pour un roi, il est… un peu spécial non ? » demanda-t-elle en repensant à la reine des fées qui était plutôt stricte comparée à cet homme.

« Ah ? Je n'avais rien remarqué de tel. »

Ce type se foutait de sa gueule encore une fois… Manifestement, si elle restait dans le coin, elle avait vite intérêt à faire avec.

Par contre, elle n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont il la regardait… Surtout ce sourire particulièrement malsain qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

-§-

Si un jour elle avait l'occasion d'étrangler Jade Curtiss avec des lianes, elle le ferait volontiers… quand il dormirait le plus profondément possible.

Elle était une fille, MERDE ! Alors pourquoi la forcer à se transformer en garçon pour circuler dans le palais et en ville ? Bon, avoir un pantalon était plus pratique pour marcher et elle arriverait bien à demander à une autre fée de lui refaire sa tresse quand elle rentrerait à Egothor. Au pire, elle pouvait toujours prétexter qu'elle avait eu envie de changer de coiffure, ce qui pouvait passer très facilement.

Mais il aurait au moins pu lui demander son avis avant de la présenter sous le nom de « Yuri » à tous ceux qui posaient la question. Pas que ça lui déplaisait mais bon…

« Je suppose que tu reconnais ceci. »

Elle tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée par Jade et reconnut la fontaine dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée à son arrivée. Contrairement à cette nuit, il y avait pas mal de personnes qui se trouvaient autour : des enfants qui jouaient, des adultes qui étaient assis sur des bancs en pierre à proximité et une ou deux personnes qui remplissaient un seau d'eau.

En soi, rien d'extraordinaire, même pour elle.

« Oui… et ? » demanda-t-elle sans cacher son désintérêt de la chose.

« Et vu que tu ne sembles pas intéressée par cette information, je vais me la garder pour mon seul bénéfice. »

« Dans le cas où je manifesterai une certaine curiosité, aurais-je cette réponse avec laquelle tu es en train de me narguer ? »

Elle eut un rire en guise de réponse et, haussant un sourcil face à cette scène, vit le magicien remplir une fiole de verre avec l'eau de la fontaine. Il lui fit signe ensuite de la suivre et après quelques minutes, ils furent de retour dans ce qui servait de laboratoire à cet homme où elle remarqua, sur une des tables, la présence de trois pots en terre cuite qui ne s'y trouvaient pas au départ.

« On m'a informé tôt ce matin, pendant que tu dormais, d'un petit miracle. » déclara-t-il en s'avançant vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les trois pots, la fiole d'eau en main. « Un vieil homme a utilisé l'eau de la fontaine pour arroser un plant de basilic qui était presque entièrement desséché dans l'espoir qu'il repartirait peut-être. Il a été extrêmement surpris de voir celui-ci revivre en quelques secondes et s'épanouir encore plus qu'auparavant… »

A ces mots, Jade versa une partie du contenu de sa fiole dans l'un des pots et, au bout d'un très court laps de temps, une tige se mit à sortir de terre, se couvrant progressivement de feuilles jusqu'à devenir un magnifique plant de sauge d'une quinzaine de centimètre de hauteur. La fée ne cacha pas sa surprise devant ce phénomène et vint observer de plus près le végétal tandis que son hôte alla refermer la porte.

« C'est depuis que je suis tombée dans cette eau que… » commença-t-elle avant d'être brusquement coupée.

« Cela ne fait pas le moindre doute. » confirma l'homme en redressant ses lunettes. « C'est pour cela que j'ai fait amener ici trois pots contenant chacun une graine et une terre différente afin de réaliser une petite expérience. »

Là-dessus, il vint verser le reste de l'eau dans le deuxième pot et, cette fois-ci, ce fut un pissenlit qui en sortit. Il fit un geste de la main vers le pot restant, invitant Lily à s'y intéresser.

« Si mon hypothèse est juste, en tombant dans la fontaine, tes pouvoirs de fée l'ont en quelque sorte contaminée et elle possède à présent des propriétés magiques. »

En regardant le contenu du dernier récipient en terre cuite, elle vit tout de suite que cette terre était stérile et que, normalement, rien ne pouvait y pousser. Mais si elle voulait savoir quels étaient ses pouvoirs de fée, c'était le moment idéal pour ça.

En inspirant puis en expirant, elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté du pot et se concentra sur la graine qui devait s'y trouver. Elle ne put retenir son air surpris en voyant la terre stérile devenir fertile avant que, progressivement, de la menthe pousse avec ardeur et, de par son parfum, n'embaume toute la pièce.

-§-

_Zaphias - Présent_

C'est comme ça que Yuri avait connu Jade Curtiss et découvert une partie de ses pouvoirs de fée. Bien entendu, il avait participé à d'autres expériences de ce genre et tout se passait à merveille : il testait les limites de ses capacités et apprenait à les contrôler. Il y avait aussi une autre personne dont il avait pu faire la connaissance à cette époque…

« Yuri ! »

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Flynn. Il se tourna dans sa direction et le vit arriver en compagnie d'une jeune adolescente aux courts cheveux châtain, pas bien grande et dont les yeux verts brillaient à la fois d'intelligence et de colère. Vu la tenue un peu étrange qu'elle portait – c'était rare des filles de cet âge qui portaient une veste rouge et noire trop large ainsi qu'une seule chaussette – et le léger frisson qu'il ressentit en la regardant, c'était sans aucun doute la sorcière Rita Mordio.

« Vous avez du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il en comblant la distance qui les séparaient tout en restant instinctivement sur ses gardes.

« A part que le responsable s'y est pris comme un sagouin, pas encore. » fit la plus jeune qui, visiblement, fulminait intérieurement. « Mais ça doit être un vieux croulant à présent car ça doit bien dater de plus de vingt ans vu comme c'est mal fait ! »

« Peut-être que ma tante ou mon oncle aurait une idée du responsable. » suggéra Flynn, pensif.

« Pas certain pour ton oncle. » coupa Yuri. « Il n'était pas maudit contrairement à ta tante qui en avait des traces. »

« Donc ce serait la famille de ma mère qui serait maudite… Peut-être que mon grand-père saurait quelque chose avec un peu de chance mais j'ignore s'il est encore en vie. »

Oh que si il était vivant… Il avait dû déménager une ou deux fois suite à une « expérience » un peu ratée mais il se portait comme un charme. Et le jeune homme à la longue chevelure sombre n'avait jamais trouvé le courage pour aller le voir une dernière fois, surtout après avoir eu le choc de sa vie en rencontrant Flynn…

-§-

_Empire de Malkuth, Grand Chokmah – Plus d'un demi-siècle auparavant_

Quand trois coups furent frappés à la porte, la fée s'éloigna vite de la table, mettant ses mains dans son dos tandis que Jade se tourna vers la porte, précisant à celui qui se trouvait derrière que c'était ouvert.

« Désole de te déranger Jade mais l'empereur Peony aimerait te voir. » fit le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer, ses yeux bleus venant ensuite se fixer sur elle. « Oh mais j'ignorais que tu avais un invité. »

Il vint vers la fée et, ôtant le gant qu'il avait à la main droite, tendit amicalement cette dernière.

« Je suis le comte Gailardia Galan Guardios mais pour les amis, c'est Guy. »

* * *

><p>NB : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas à quoi ressemble Guy, cherchez « Guy Cecil » du jeu Tales of the Abyss et comparez-le avec Flynn.<p>

Auteur vs Persos :

Kaleiya : Bon… c'est lequel qui a piqué les lots pour notre version de « Questions pour un champion » ?

Orieul&Belphégor : C'est pas moi !

Sheen : Ils sont d'accord…

Kaleiya : Je présume donc qu'Orieul est celle qui a piqué les bouquins d'histoire…

Orieul : Mais j'avais rien sur les guerres napoléoniennes dans ma bibliothèque !

Kaleiya : Et Bastien a dérobé les valises…

Belphégor : Besoin de transporter un truc et je comptais les rendre.

Kaleiya : Ravie de savoir que ce n'était pas un corps… Y reste plus que ce truc pour faire soi-même ses sodas donc…

Kal, Orieul & Belphégor (regards suspicieux vers Sheen)

Sheen : … Il se pourrait que j'ai voulu l'essayer…


End file.
